A New Team: Murder Strikes Deep!
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU ShikaSaku. Sakura's a newbie detective who's too smart for partners. Shikamaru's a lazy genius detective who's run out of partners. When they get paired up on a case involving the ancient Sound Clan, will things run smoothly? discontinued.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hiya! ****Oh my...a new story...****EEP! I**** can't believe it... ****Oh its a multi-chaptered ShikaSaku... ****HOW AM I GOING TO DEAL? ****I guess I'll just hug my Gaara plushie all through the story to keep myself sane... ****-clutches Gaara plushie- ****Er ah anyways...Welcome to my new story! I've no idea how you managed to stumble upon it, but thanks! This will contain some language, kissing, and...er, blood, death, and murderers. Woo. FUN.**

**Disclaimer: The only things Naruto-related I own are a Sasuke pin and a Gaara plushie.**

_

* * *

The Haruno and Nara Series_

_Year One_

_Book One_

_A New Team: Murder Strikes Deep!_

_Prologue_

Sakura

I have always wanted to be a detective. I loved watching mystery movies and reading the paper to see what the newest scandal was. I was the one, back in middle and high school, who, when something went missing, was the person to be elected to find it.

It was in my blood. I just knew it…I was made to be a detective. Books, TV shows, movies, games, nothing was enough.

I decided, as a junior in high school, that I was going to be a detective, no matter what.

I graduated high school, and went straight to a detective academy college.

I had the best time there. Go ask some other students what they thought of the school, and they'll tell you it was torture. But I loved it, I really did…

I knew I was going to pass the test. It was a no-brainer. I was smart, witty, and ready for anything!!

And here I am, a year later, in my boss' office, receiving what will be the worst and best news in my entire career.

* * *

**A/N: Eeek...I'm trying to keep this as professional as possible...and as formal...the layout, I mean. Obviously that's not going to happen. Ugh, whatever. Just leave me a review, no flames please, telling me what you think of it and how i could improve it, mmkay? good.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hullo, everyone. I tried to type up the first chapter ASAP, and, what do y'know, i managed to do so. Er, well, it helps that i had half of it typed up already. Hee hee. Anyways, this chapter is short, most of them will be so, but the story itself will probably be pretty long, just a heads-up.**

**Disclaimer: Gaara plushie, Sasuke pin, laptop, milk, clothes, books, phone. That's my list of what I own. You notice how Naruto's not in that list?**

_The Haruno and Nara Series_

_Year One_

_Book One_

_A New Team: Murder Strikes Deep!_

_Chapter One._

Sakura

My mouth is dry as I stand here, shocked and speechless, in front of my boss.

"W-what??' I managed to stammer. My inner is throwing a party-I managed to speak!

"You heard me," My boss says, leaning back in her chair. 'You've been assigned a partner."

"I don't WANT a partner!" I try not to whine. Too late. "I'm perfectly fine by myself!"

_**You tell her, girl!**_ My inner screams.

My boss sighs. "Look, Sakura, its not you…"

I snort. Oh, yeah, like I haven't heard that before.

"It's him. He's the laziest guy on our team. He's a genius, but he's so lazy. Every other person in this building, in our sector, has been paired up with him. Nothing works! Nothing motivates him! You're our last hope, Sakura. He's brilliant, but… nobody compares up to him. But you're almost as smart as he is. If you'll just try this…one case. One case. It'll be a test run. Please?"

I couldn't believe my ears. My boss was BEGGING with me? She never begs with me…I couldn't refuse. How could I refuse?

I sigh. "Fine…" I say grudgingly, turning my head away from her gaze.

"Oh thank you Sakura! Thank you!"

"I could do with a raise…"

"Not gonna happen."

Damn.

Shikamaru

How troublesome. They've paired me up with another female…probably as annoying as the rest of them…

"Shikamaru don't mess this up buddy," Kiba Inuzuka, my best friend and a fellow coworker, says, patting me on the back. "Don't mess this up."

"Troublesome," I reply.

Kiba sighs. "Shikamaru this is exactly what's gotten you into this mess! You're attitude is nothing a detective needs at all! I mean-"

'Kiba. Shut you're troublesome mouth. I'm trying to listen."

"To what?"

"My boss."

He looks at me weirdly. I just shake my head, pressing my ear to the door frame.

Now normally its too troublesome to even think about eavesdropping, but…

I'm curious about what freak they'll pair me up with next.

"…I hear she's really smart…"

"Troublesome," I mutter, ignoring Kiba ranting on about my new 'partner'.

"-really pretty too-"

Figures. All Kiba cares about are pretty girls.

"-just a year out of the academy-"

Huh. So they're pairing me with a newbie.

"-she's too smart for anyone else, that's why they're pairing her up iwht you-"

"Kiba shut up," I groan.

"Well jeez Shikamaru I was just trying to help," Kiba looked offended.

"Troublesome."

Sakura

I'm not even listening anymore as my best friend, Sia Uchiha, rants on and on about my new partner, er, uh…Shikacanraru Narfka?

Um…yeah…so I don't know his name…so sue me…

"-he's a genius but he's really lazy-" Sia says, waving her hands about.

"Uh yeah I know all this already Sia," I tell her.

"Oh do you?"

"Yes," I groan.

'Well fine. Be that way."

"Sia don't you have a case somewhere?" I say. She brushes it off.

"Shino's taking care of it."

Ah, Shino. Sia's detective partner and secret crush.

I like Shino, he's cool, but he scares me sometimes.

He likes bugs.

I hate bugs.

Do the math.

"Anyways, they want the two of you to meet up at lunch and then head out-"

I started blocking her out again.

All I know is that this is going to be one hell of a day, and one migraine of a case.

Here I come, unknown partner who's name just might be Shikacanraru Narfka.

Get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya. Chapter one; complete, finished, posted, written? Check. Anyways, please leave a review, since reviews want to make me WRITE, and tell me what I did good, and what I can approve on, OK? good.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	3. Chapter 2

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon's Rule; If you read it, REVIEW IT!**

**A/N: Hullo, everyone. I wrote another chapter, be happy! Er um anyways...I attempted to make this chapter longer. Yeah...well...um...that didn't happen, sadly enough. -hugs Gaara plushie for comfort- Lol I'll probably kill that thing by the end of the series...-sweatdrops- Er um yeah sorry for any grammer mistakes I and/or the Spelling and Grammer thing miss, I'm not good at this stuff. But, oh yeah, if ur a beta, and you'd like to beta my story, ask me, because I need one...yups...that's about it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honestly. Oh OK I own Sia and the plot but that's it...**

_The Haruno and Nara Series_

_Year One_

_Book One_

_A New Team: Murder Strikes Deep!_

_Chapter Two._

Sakura

I wait patiently for my partner to show up.

Well as patiently as a girl can be when he's TWO DAMN HOURS LATE!

I stand up and pace around my office. WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO DIE IF HE DOESN'T HURRY UP!

Agitated, I throw a mini-desk-calendar across the room. "AGH WHERE THE HELL IS HE??"

"Troublesome," A voice mumbles.

I whip around to see that I've almost hit my new partner with the mini-desk-calendar.

He picks himself up off the ground. I narrow my eyes at him.

Well…he's interesting, to say the least. He's got brown-spiky hair that reminds me of a pineapple, and…his eyes…they were a deep brown…

I'm staring. And I really don't care. Actually, I'm not really noticing.

Then he snaps me out of it.

"Troublesome."

Grrr. The stupid…I'm not going to even go there. No I'm not. I will not get mad at him…I will not…

The pressure is building…

"Agh…IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY??" I scream, waving my hands in the air. I grab another mini-desk-calendar from last year.

"Put that down, troublesome woman," He mumbles. "It'll make everything more troublesome."

"Pfft whatever, fine," and I do. I put it down. On the ground. With force and major speed.

"Troublesome."

"SHUT UP!" I shout. He already did so. "Now, can we go get this case started or WHAT??"

'Let's go," He mutters, and walks out the door.

Grabbing all my stuff, I follow him out, slamming my door VERY. HARD.

Shikamaru

This is so troublesome. My partner has a very large and easily well lit temper, she's loud, and…

Has pink hair and emerald green eyes.

I can already tell she's not normal.

Troublesome.

She's following me and, surprisingly, she's actually quiet. We walk out into the parking lot, and she guides me over to her car. We get in.

"Sakura Haruno," She says after five minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Sakura Haruno. That's my name," She says as we drive past houses.

"Troublesome…do you even know where we're going?"

"Yes. The Sound Clan mansion."

The Sound Clan are very troublesome people. They are loud, greedy, secretive, sneaky, evil people.

"Why?"

"Because, one of the daughters of a Sound Clan lord was killed earlier this morning."

"Troublesome."

Silence.

It's five more minutes before she huffs. "You know my name. I don't know yours."

"Troublesome."

"Can you just tell me what your name is??" She nearly screams.

"Troub-"

"YOUR NAME!"

I sigh. "Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru…?"

"Nara."

"Oh…WHAT??"

Sakura

Shikamaru Nara? The smartest detective at our offices? HOLY CRAP I STUDIED ABOUT HIM IN DETECTIVE ACADEMY!

I nearly ran into another car.

"Shit!" Shikamaru swears as I swerve. "Keep your eyes on the troublesome road, troublesome woman!"

"Sakura!" I scream. "Use my damn name, Shikamaru!"

"It's too troublesome."

'Oh well that's just peachy," I snarl. "Shikamaru Nara? You're really Shikamaru Nara?"

"Ugh you're a fangirl too, aren't you?" He groans.

"No! Hell NO!" I shout, trying to keep my mind focused on where we're going. "I just studied about you in detective academy, that's all!"

"I didn't know I was that famous," Shikamaru mutters.

"You're really smart," I say. "You're the youngest detective to have solved as many crimes as you have."

"It's nothing. Being smart is troublesome, really," Shikamaru says, slouching in the passenger seat.

I roll my eyes. "Wait…you have fangirls?"

"Unfortunately, yes. One of my former partners caught me with my hair down one day and then, bam! I had a troublesome fan base."

I snicker.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"…" Shikamaru rests a hand under his chin

I thought he actually was going to, but then…

'It's too troublesome."

I sweatdrop.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Chapter two is fin., thank gawd. Erm, so yeah...please leave me a review, but no flames, alright? Yeah...and oh, the updating frequency of this story will start to slow eventually, sorry everyone... eh heh heh...so yeah...but hey, if you read it, REVIEW IT! Alright? Good. **

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I actually took some time to format this better, I hope you all like it. Next-I must apologize for my looooooong absence. I had..._trouble_ with this chapter (that's an understatement of the year, shi-eesh) so that's why it took so long. I AM SOOOOOO sorry! but, I just went and watched a bunch of myster-like TV shows and movies to help me get a better understanding of the way things work, but I'm mostly going to wing it. Why...because I like to, that's why! What...it's fun...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_The Haruno and Nara Series_

_Year One_

_Book One_

_A New Team: Murder Strikes Deep!_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Shikamaru_._

She's actually not that bad, now that I think about it. After that, we got to talking really well during our drive toward Troublesome city.

Or so I call it.

She goes through a gate, and then we pull over and get out.

The next thing I know, someone's shouting in my ear.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! YOU ARE TWO HOURS LATE!!"

Ugh…let me introduce you to Elena Nara, my cousin…

…Also a detective.

"Hey Elena," Sakura says. "Please don't shout into Shikamaru's ear. I need him."

Elena does a double-take. "Whoa…Sakura…what are you doing here??"

"Troublesome. We got partnered together," I mutter, slouching my shoulders, stuffing my hands in my pockets, and leaning against the car.

Elena snickers. "Wow, I pity you Sakura."

"Eh, he's not that bad," Sakura says. "C'mon, Shikamaru, we need to do our job."

"Troublesome," I mumble, but push myself off the car and follow her.

"GOOD LUCK!" Elena cackles.

She walks with an aura. It's troublesome, but…

I might actually enjoy working with this woman.

* * *

Sakura.

OK, Sakura, I tell myself. So you got here without killing someone (namely…Shikamaru) so you can go throughout this whole investigation without killing someone…right…?

…Ugh, this was going to be harder then I thought.

I walk through the big gardens of the mansion, heading towards the murder scene.

"Hey, sorry we're late. We got…caught up in something," I say to the people processing the crime scene.

"Hey. No problem,' says one of them.

"Thanks Christian," I smile. "…Shikamaru."

No reply.

I turn around, and see he's staring at the crime scene, leaning against the wall.

I sigh.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Jeez. Troublesome women. You don't have to shout."

"Yes I DO, if you can't hear me! You're supposed to be with me, not MILES AWAY!"

"…Whatever."

I half-heartedly glare at him, then make my way over to the cops car. "Mind givin' me the run-down?" I ask, Shikamaru trailing behind me.

"Sure thing," says cop Genma, smiling at winking at me. I sigh irritably.

"Genma,' Shikamaru says lazily. "Get on with it. Before I die."

I glare at him. He ignores me.

"Her name's Tsuki Kin. She was found here this morning, dead, by a cousin of hers-Dosu no Sound."

"She's not main branch?" I ask, surprised.

"Nope. So the head, Orochimaru, really doesn't care if you guys solve this or not. But her cousins, Dosu and Zaku no Sound, do. As do some other members of the clan…and they want it done ASAP."

I look at Shikamaru. He's surveying the crime scene instead. I should've known he wouldn't have stayed, but instead went to go look at the scene. "Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"Actually…yes…our vic (1) was going to move in a week."

'Move? As in…leave?" I ask, surprised once more.

"Yup."

"Where was she going, do you know?" I say, scribbling all of this down furiously in my notebook.

"No clue. But you can ask the cousins. They're over there," he says, gesturing.

"Alrightie…thanks a bunch, Genma."

"No prob."

"Hey, if you think of anything else, call me."

"Will do."

I walk over to Shikamaru and crouch down beside him. "Guess what?"

"…What?" He murmurs, brow furrowed, deep in concentration.

"Our vic was going to move in a week."

He looks at me. "Where was she going?"

"No clue. But we can ask the cousins, and I bet we'll find out."

"…Troublesome."

"Which first? Crime scene or family?" I ask.

"I'll take the crime scene," He says.

"Alright. If you insist."

He looks at me.

"What?"

"…Before, everyone else pushed me to work with them on everything."

"…I don't always work that way. Not saying it's a bad way to work, or anything."

"Hmm."

* * *

Shikamaru

She was efficient, I'll give her that. She didn't care, as long as she got the job done. And she didn't push me to do the same thing as her. I watch her walk towards the family for a second, before looking back down at the ground.

Something was wrong about this crime scene. What was missing?

It hit me almost instantly. Blood.

"Oi, Genma!"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the blood?"

"…I didn't…" He says.

I sigh. "Looks like we got ourselves a body dump (2)."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**End A/N: Er...a cliffie...ish? Anyways, I inserted footnotes to give y'all a better understanding of some vocab I might be using. So those will appear after I finish with this end A/N. ...Shika and Saku are starting to get along better! Yay! Lol. Next thing you know, they'll be making out a crime scenes... O.O The images...Lol.**

**_Footnotes:_**

**_(1). Vic: Short for victim._**

**_(2). Body dump: Quite literally, a place where a body has been "dumped", "discarded", left. Not the original crime scene...which makes it hard for detectives to do anything until they find the original crime scene._**

**Please review, but no flame!**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


End file.
